


Macon starts again?

by Phano2loveR



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Vine - Fandom
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Jolinsky, M/M, Shaylor, cathew, marter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wants to start Magcon again, but Nash doesn't think it's a good idea. Jack and Jack say their join if everyone does, but Will they? Read, review, and love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macon starts again?

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your hate, or have no hate. I like you reading this, but if you hate then tell me what I should change. I want to know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddison Brown wants Jack, but only to herself. To bad friendship like this won't ever be going any where... or will it?

"The what?" I asked knowing what he meant. Jack Gilinksy threw his hands up in frustration. I hid a smile knowing I was pissing him off. Jack was my best friend, we met in kindergarten wearing the same shirt and knew we were friends. He was mature, nice, and just great. Taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes.

  
"Jack! Macon, the band? Ugh, anyway Cam asked me if we wanted to practice a song. He says screw what Nash and the other guys think," Jack said putting his leg on my lap, as I laughed knowing he could put it any were because of how talk he was.

  
"Well... nash is our friend, and I don't know," I said. Nash was a friend, he was known for his blue eyes. Nash was Cameron Dallas best friend. They were together a lot, until the fights started. He was a nice, sincere, and sometimes a sensitive guy. He liked being free, and staying where he was wanted. Cameron was imauture, funny, and sensitive.

"I know, but Cam needs us too," Jack said yawning. It was 11:00P.M. in California, most people were sleeping, but we weren't that tired. We got back from the studio an hour ago, and now we were just laying on the couch. Just to clear it up, I was sitting, Jack was laying. We weren't laying on opposite sides and you know... his feet were on my lap, yes, but I was sitting down. Fan girls here you go, it's Jolinsky for you!

"...Jack?" Jack looked at me with a confused look on his face. I realized I was staring at him, and he laughed.

"I'm here," I said looking everywhere, but his eye's.

"Well I'm heading off to bed," Jack said awkwardly. He left without looking back at me. I frowned, I was sad. He left because I was making him uncomfortable. I heard to my room taking my shirt off, as I heard the door open.

"Jack, we need to talk," Jack said serious, but looked to me and his a blush. I nodded looking down, I felt like I was acting for a skit that we didn't actually live with each other. Which I knew was silly because we did live with each other.

"Maddison wants me to move in with her," he said looking at me. My heart felt like it had been punched, but I knew all the girls needed was a video of us together.

"Okay," I said trying to hide my tears. Jack coughed and moved closer to me.

"I told her not now because we just met and it's just not time now," he said finishing his answer. I smiled knowing Jack wouldn't have went anyway. "

Mmm," I said, as he ruffled my hair like he's always done off camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is not my first fan fiction, so I'm used to this order of people.


End file.
